


on this day, I see clearly (everything has come to life)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Gen, also i hope whoever gave me this prompt likes this!, anyway i really love jason and trini as a brotp they're adorable, background trimberly in this (me not writing fic for trimberly? WHAT?!) I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: Sam Scott isn’t exactly sure how he figures it out.The pieces just seem to kind of fit together one day in his mind as his eyes roam over the newspaper clipping stuck on the fridge for the hundredth time since the first Encounter.Jason Scott, his son, is one of the Power Rangers.This is for an anon who gave me this prompt on tumblr! I hope you read this and I hope you like it!





	on this day, I see clearly (everything has come to life)

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from 'Metalingus' by Alter Bridge.
> 
> you guys know the drill! Hope you like it! Comments are appreciated!
> 
> you can come and scream at me about this on my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com

Sam Scott isn’t exactly sure how he figures it out.

The pieces just seem to kind of fit together one day in his mind as his eyes roam over the newspaper clipping stuck on the fridge for the hundredth time since the first Encounter.

Jason Scott, his son, is one of the Power Rangers.

It seems preposterous and ludicrous and absolutely ridiculous, but he knows that for those very reasons, it must be true.

There’s no other explanation for all the things that have happened in the days leading up to the Encounter and the weeks after. 

Jason had disappeared for hours every single day, returning well past curfew with bruises and red marks covering every inch of his skin in the days before the Encounter.

Sam had attempted to get him to talk, to tell him what was going on, but Jason had simply withdrawn into himself even more and had ended up crashing in his bed in exhaustion hours before his bed time, too tired to even stay awake in defiance anymore.

But no, the biggest clue to it all for Sam was Jason’s new friends.

Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, and Trini Rodriguez.

Four of the most unlikely people Sam Scott ever thought his son would become friends with.

But Sam returns home from fishing one day about a week after the Encounter to find Jason playing video games with two other boys, all of them yelling as two girls sit in a corner, the smallest one sitting in the lap of the tallest one, and Sam looks on in bewilderment until Jason finally realizes his father standing in the doorway and introduces his new friends.

And Sam has no idea what to say, because they’re all just so different.

Billy Cranston is a strange boy, Sam has known that for a long time now, knows he has Autism from his mother, Candace, telling them so a few years back during an Angel Grove Halloween Festival. 

“He doesn’t like Halloween…makes him more anxious, the jump scares and the noises…”

Zack Taylor is someone Sam has only vaguely heard of, has seen him every few weeks at the local pharmacy when Sam goes to pick up his heart medication, looking anxious and sad as he picks up medication that Sam suspects is either for himself or a parent.

But Sam knows that Zack Taylor is also rebellious, has also been suspended from Angel Grove multiple times for skipping school, and finds himself frowning at his son in the company of someone so out of touch with reality.

It’s only when Sam learns that Zack is in fact getting the medication for his terminally ill mother that Sam begins to realize that Jason could learn a thing or two about responsibility from the leather clad boy that Angel Grove disapproves of.

Kimberly Hart is an even big shocker. Sam knows her parents very well, respected doctors that work in the local hospital that expect nothing but the absolute best from their daughter…and that’s what they got. At least for a while. Kimberly had been a cheerleader, Sam knew this from the multiple games he used to go attend to support Jason, would watch as Kimberly and the other cheerleaders would cheer on their team with pride…

But something had happened, Sam isn’t sure what, and Kimberly was suddenly no longer a cheerleader and had cut all her hair off, and was now apparently hanging out with his son and four other kids that aren’t exactly kids you’d see the head cheerleader hanging out with.

The last girl, he knows pretty much nothing about.

Only knows her name is Trini Rodriguez because he’s seen her a few times at Church on Sundays when he bothers to attend, her family sitting in their pew and listening to the pastor intently while Trini tries her best to stay awake.

Somehow, these four kids, the complete polar opposites of each other, are now close friends…so close that Sam’s pretty sure they don’t spend a second without each other.

It’s insane.

And there’s only one explanation for it.

They’re the Power Rangers, and they now work as a cohesive unit.

A team.

Sam isn’t sure how he feels about the fact that his son is part of the group that singlehandedly saved Angel Grove from what he suspects was an alien invasion, doesn’t know how he feels about all these young teens putting their lives on the line to keep the world safe…

They’re just kids.

But Jason is happier now. He sees it in the way his son no longer frowns, sees it in the way he has a new bounce in his step as he says good morning to them with a smile before pressing a kiss to Pearl’s hair.

“What’s the plan for today, honey?” His mother asks, and Jason shrugs.

“Nothing. Gonna hang out with Zack and Billy-.”

They’re interrupted by a knock at their door, and Sam frowns before he stands and makes his way to the entrance.

He opens the front door to find Trini Rodriguez looking up at him, eyes bloodshot red as she sniffs and suddenly tightens her hold on the backpack on her shoulders, which looks like it’s about to burst from the pressure of whatever is packed inside it.

“Hi, Mr. Scott. Is Jason here?” She croaks out, her voice hoarse, and Sam frowns before he hears the sound of Jason’s footsteps behind him.

“Trini? What’s wrong?” Jason’s nudging his way past his father gently in a heartbeat, a frown on his face as he touches Trini’s shoulder, and her bottom lip trembles as she shakes her head before letting out a choked sob. Sam stares in shock as Jason says nothing, just pulls Trini into his arms and hugs her tightly as she grips the back of his shirt and buries her head in his chest.

“Shh, I got you…”

“Uh, Jason?”

“Give us a second, Dad.” Jason murmurs firmly, and Sam sighs and steps back into the hallway, worry getting the better of him.

Is it possible that something has happened to one of the other Rangers? It’s the only explanation for why Trini is so upset-

“Trin, what happened?” Sam hears Jason ask softly, and Sam hears Trini sniffling before she lets out a shaky sigh.

“Mom and Dad found out about me. Kicked me out.” 

Sam’s heart sinks.

So now he’s not the only parent who knows their kid is Power Ranger…

But why would Trini’s parents kick her out for something like that?

Sam is so proud of Jason for what he’s doing, defending Angel Grove and the world under a mask, with no recognition or praise to be given to him because of it, and yes, there’s a part of him that worries immensely for his son, because being a Power Ranger is clearly dangerous, but he would never in a million years kick his son our for something like this-

“They found out you’re gay?”

Oh.

Sam stops short as Trini lets out a whimper.

“Y-Yeah…”

“Fuck, Trini…I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry…”

“I don’t know what to do…” Trini’s voice is heartbreaking, pitched high with emotion and shaking violently, and Sam hears Jason curse under his breath.

“Come here…”

Trini cries loudly, and Sam peeks around the corner to see Jason hugging her small body to his tightly, his chin resting on top of her head as he sighs.

“Do you have somewhere to stay?” He murmurs, and Sam watches as Trini shakes her head against Jason’s chest.

“N-No…”

“What about Kim-?”

“No, I...we just started dating, and she’s not out to her parents yet, Jason. If they find out about us, they might kick her out, too. I can’t do that to her.” 

“Okay…you can stay here.” Jason says without hesitation, and Trini shakes her head and looks up at him.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll find somewhere-.”

“Don’t be crazy, Trin. You can stay here, it’s fine.”

“But-.”

“No buts. I’m the leader, remember?” Jason says firmly, and Trini laughs and rolls her eyes as Jason grins at the sound of her laughter.

“Shouldn’t we ask your parents first?” Trini mutters, and Jason sighs.

“They’ll be okay with it.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think they’ll like a girl hanging out in their son’s bedroom…”

“Yeah, but said girl is gay and is dating Kimberly Hart, who I wouldn’t mess with even if I wanted to. I’m sure they’ll be okay with it. Come on.” Jason interlaces his fingers with Trini’s, and Sam practically dashes back to the kitchen in order to not get caught, barely makes it as Jason and Trini come through the door.

“Uh, Mom? Dad? Is it okay if Trini stays here for a few nights? She, uh…well…”

Jason hesitates, looks at his mother and father before looking at Trini, who sighs.

“I got kicked out of my home for being gay.” She says blankly, and Sam looks at his wife to see her eyes widen in shock.

“Oh god! Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry…” Beverly Scott jumps up from her seat, rushes forward as if she’s about to embrace Trini, and when Sam sees Trini flinch, he reaches out and grips Beverly’s wrist gently before wrapping an arm around her shoulders with a chuckle.

“What my wife is trying to say is, of course you can stay. We’d be happy to have you.”

“What’s being gay?” Pearl asks from the table, and Sam looks at Beverly before looking at Trini, whose cheeks turn bright red as Jason ruffles the back of his head with an awkward chuckle.

“Uh, we’ll talk about it later, Pearl. I’ll show you to my room, Trini. Thanks Mom, thanks, Dad.” 

Sam simply smiles at his son, looks at Beverly, who looks at Pearl’s confused face with a chuckle, before he watches as Jason wraps an arm around Trini’s shoulders and leads her back out into the living room.

And when Sam notices the yellow sneakers Trini is wearing, as well as the yellow jacket and the yellow beanie, he smiles to himself and turns back to the newspaper clipping on the fridge.

The newspaper clipping of the Yellow Ranger in battle.

And it’s with that image burned into his memory that Sam Scott comes to a realization that he’s not looking after one Power Ranger anymore.

He’s looking after two.

“Jason, once you’re done showing her around, bring her downstairs for some breakfast!” Beverly yells up the stairs.

“Yeah, got it!” Jason yells back, and Sam can’t help but smile.

Yeah…he’s pretty okay with that.


End file.
